


Set Fire To The World

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew this day would come... The day their relationship became public...  They really hated the paparazzi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Fire To The World

**Set The World On Fire**

Did they really think they would get away with it forever? An affair was one thing. An affair between co-stars was another. And an affair between co-stars with a twenty year age gap was front page news. Especially in the UK, where these particular co-stars were rather big news. And now they were big news together.

“Art imitates life. Or so the saying goes. But for Doctor Who stars Matt Smith and Alex Kingston, it’s more than just a saying. Just last night, the two were spotted sharing a rather heated kiss on the doorstep of Kingston’s townhouse. And from the looks of things, this was not the first time. Just how long have the two been seeing each other? That’s the question, the whole of the UK have been asking. But the even bigger question, is why? With a twenty year age gap between the two, exactly why, and even how, did this whole affair begin?”

Curled up on the couch with a glass of wine, Alex stared at the screen as the photo that had been circling the country, and even the world, appeared. Matt sat beside her, arm slung over her shoulders as he downed a beer.

“Shit.”

She nodded, biting her lip, still staring at the screen.

“Yep.”

Running his tongue over his teeth, he glanced down at her.

“This doesn’t change anything. Right?”

She looked up at him, eyes wide.

“Of course it’s changes things. It changes everything Matt!”

He shook his head quickly, pulling her tighter in to his side.

“That’s not what I meant. I meant… We’re still...You know… Together?”

Still biting her lip, she nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Of course.”

The story had only broken out an hour ago. Despite the sighting having occurred the night before, the media had apparently wanted to conduct a… thorough, investigation. They were quiet, listening to the news anchor question their relationship. Alex had long ago given up worrying about the age difference. Matt ensuring she knew that it didn’t matter to him. And that wasn’t what was bothering her. What bothered her, was the effect this would have on Salome. Her daughter had already known about Matt and her, Alex not being able to keep such a huge secret from her. But she’d be hassled. And at almost twelve, Salome had quite the temper. She says it comes from Florian… Florian says it comes from her.

The shrill sound of her telephone broke her thoughts, quickly followed by the sound of Matt’s mobile. Glancing at each other, Matt sighed.

“Time to face the music I guess.”

Nodding, Alex reached over, lifting the cordless phone from the table. Matt pulled his mobile from his pocket, glancing at the iD.

Karen… Of course.

Alex simply hit the answer button, assuming it was Florian, or her parents.

“Art imitates life? I guess I deserve a thank you”

Looking quickly at Matt, her eyes widened.

“Steven?”

“Ha… Didn’t expect me?”

“I was actually expecting Florian.”

He hummed, understanding the assumption.

“Kaz.”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?”

Matt winced, glancing at Alex. She smiled in sympathy, nodding to whatever Steven had said to her.

“We didn’t tell anyone. Except Salome.”

“Still would’ve liked to know. You know, before it broke on the news.”

He sighed, leaning back in to the couch.

“Yeah well… We didn’t know it was going to be on the news in the first place.”

“Yes Steven, I suppose we do owe you a thank you.”

“Damn straight. Ha! I knew there was something going on.”

“You knew?” She narrowed her eyes, glancing at Matt.

He looked at her, mouthing ‘How?’ to her. She shrugged, picking up the remote and muting the TV.

“That really sucks Matt. Are you okay though? And Alex?”

“Yeah… Yeah we’re fine. We’re holed up at her place, avoiding the gang of paps outside.”

“Oh just a few hints. Your love-struck look was just a little more convincing than it usually is.”

Sighing, Alex rubbed her temple with her hands.

“And… You’re okay with it?”

Matt watched as Alex spoke with Steven, half-listening to Karen.

“Good. She’s my daughter remember. Yes, okay Arthur… And Arthur’s too… He says hurt her and he’ll steal the sword from set.”

Matt nodded, still watching Alex.

“I won’t. And she’s not your daughter.”

“Good as”

“I’m fine with it Alex. If anything, I was kind of hoping for it.”

Alex frowned, looking at the phone and then putting it back to her ear.

“Why?”

“Not sure… You just seem… Good together.”

She smiled, glancing at Matt.

“Yeah…. Yeah I think we are too.”

He smiled at her, taking her hand with his free one.

“Okay Kaz. Whatever you say. Look, we’ll talk tomorrow. I’ve got to go.”

“Fine, whatever. But you two are so going to dish everything.”

“Look, you’ll probably be getting a lot of calls. So I’ll go. But Alex… Don’t take everything they say seriously.”

“I’ll try not to.”

“Good. And I’ll see you on set tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

They both hung up, relatively at the same time. Looking at each other, they sighed.

“This is going to get old soon isn’t it?”

He nodded,   squeezing her hand as his mobile buzzed again.

“Bring it on.”

*** ***

As it turned out, Florian had rung her. The first thing he’d said…

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

Not in the mood for an argument, she’d immediately argued with his greeting. She liked Matt, maybe even loved him, and she didn’t care what they public had to think.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt Alex. It’s happened too many times for you.”

She’d stopped short, mouth gaping open and eyes wide. It was rare, for her and Florian to get along so well.

“What?”

He sighed.

“Alex… We may not be together anymore, and I may have been a prick to you, but you were my wife, and you’re the mother of my child. I care about you.”

She stuttered, unable to come up with anything to say.

“Also… That child went off at me when I questioned Smith.”

She smiled, biting her lip.

“Thank you… I thought you’d… I don’t know. Disapprove greatly, and refuse to let Salome come over.”

“I do disapprove Alex. But I’ve seen the photo. Obviously, you care about each other. And I would never stop Salome from seeing you. She wouldn’t speak to me for months.”

Sighing, she rolled her eyes.

“Thanks for that.” She said, half sarcastically…

*** ***

The next to call Matt, had been his parents.

“Matt.”

“Mum, Dad.”

His mother sighed.

“You’ve made a real mess haven’t you?”

“No! I haven’t. It’s not a mess. Alex is…”

“Oh, not that!” His mother exclaimed.

“Matt, that’s not what we were talking about.”

He frowned at his father’s words, confused.

“What?”

“We were talking about the media. It’s everywhere. The news, the internet, people have been calling here. It’s even made the gossip shows in America.”

“Oh.”

He hadn’t realized it’d become so big in America. Though, he probably should have. Alex had only just gotten off the phone with Florian. He must have seen it on the telly.

“Yes. Oh.”

“Do you love her?”

“Dad!”

He stared at his phone, wondering why his father would ask that.

“If you’re going to have her slandered publicly across the globe, you’d better be in love with her.”

He stared across the room, watching as she sat back on the couch, turning the TV back on.

“Yeah… Yeah I do.”

“Good.”

“And you’re happy?” His mum asked.

He grinned, watching as she pursed her lips at the few choice words one of the news reported chose to describe her with.

“Oh yeah.”

“Then that’s all that matters darling. As long as you’re happy.”

“I really, really am.”

*** ***

They’d gotten a few more calls after that. Arthur called Matt back, proceeding to threaten him until Alex stole the phone and berated ‘Daddy’. Coincidently, not five minutes after that call, Alex’s own parents had rung. They were much the same as Matt’s, though her father insisted on speaking with him. She winced, handing the phone over to the wide eyed Matt. Needless to say… Matt wouldn’t even let Alex get a paper-cut.

There were a few surprising callers. Daisy, one of them. Oddly enough, she was perfectly fine, and actually seemed quite happy for Matt. She’d then spoken to Alex, advising her to hold on to him as long as she could. Alex intended too.

Another surprising caller, was Anthony. He proceeded to gloat to Alex about how he knew she’d end up bedding some young gun. She’d proceeded to curse at him. She supposed it wasn’t too surprising. The whole ER cast had kept relatively in touch. To be perfectly honest, she expected Sherry or Laura to call soon. And in true ‘ex’ like fashion, he’d threatened Matt as well, once again about hurting his on-screen wife, citing he was allowed to, because she was his on-screen wife before Matt’s. Matt had ended up thoroughly threatened… And Anthony wasn’t the last to do so…

Other calls came in. Friends, family… Alex had been right. Sherry had called. And Matt’s sister.

They were sitting back on the couch, the story still headlining news. Only this time, it was accompanied by a few other photos, and a couple of videos.

All of which were fans, all giving their support to Alex and Matt, and all of them arguing fervently with those who expressed their dislike of the relationship.

Tears welled up in Alex’s eyes, and she smiled as she watched the support from her fans. Matt hugged her to his chest, grinning as well.

“We have the best fans.”

She nodded, looking up at him.

“We really do.”

“Are you okay?” He asked, wiping a tear from her cheek.

“Maybe not completely. But I will be.”

She smiled up at him, leaning up and pressing her lips to his. He kissed her back, tightening his hold on her.

He didn’t care what they said. This was where he belonged. Right here, with her. And he didn’t want to be anywhere else.


End file.
